Heart Wound
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: It was a fate she would never ask for, being captured and made the slave of the Pantera. She means nothing to Grimmjow but she slowly begins to grow on him. She can't remember anything before becoming his. Grimmjow becomes determined to help her remember whatever it is that she has forgotten even if that means she might forget him.
1. Aiko

_**It was a fate she would never ask for, being captured and made the slave of the Pantera. She means nothing to Grimmjow but she slowly begins to grow on him. She can't remember anything before becoming his. Grimmjow becomes determined to help her remember whatever it is that she has forgotten even if that means she might forget him.**_

 _ **Heart-Wound**_

It was the worst fate any of them could ask for, being captured and made a slave against their will in a world of darkness. Being made his slave was even more terrible, the slave of the Sexta, the Pantera.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was one of the most violent of the Arrancars. Sure he was handsome but he was dangerous. All of his slaves always ended up dead. The last one was rumored to have had her heart ripped out and eaten. If one so much as looked at him the wrong way she was dead for sure.

She couldn't help but cry as she sat chained in the dark room waiting for her master to come. Her whole body went rigged when the door creaked open and light poured in to reveal Grimmjow in all of his deadly and savage glory.

A huge pit formed in her stomach when he smirked feral at her, "Well, it's about time." He closed the door and turned on the light, "I was wondering when they were gonna get me a new toy."

She started to whimper as he came towards her with his fists shoved into his pockets. She cried even harder when he crouched down in front of her. Grimmjow grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "What are you blubbering about?" Grimmjow frowned making her stiffen.

"Please, don't make me that kind of slave…" She begged through her tears. She yelped when Grimmjow slapped her hard across the face.

"You idiot! I can do whatever the hell I want with you! You're my slave! You belong to me! You got that?!" Grimmjow seethed at her making her jump.

She looked at him quivering and nodded. "Please forgive me, Grimmjow-sama," She tried to dry her eyes.

"Whatever," Grimmjow said. Grimmjow looked at her again, "What's your name?"

"I-I-don't remember my name," She stated.

"Don't you lie to me," Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her.

"Honestly," She said, "I don't remember anything before two months ago."

Grimmjow was silent for a minute. "Your name is gonna be Aiko, you got that?"

"Yes sir," She said, "Thank you."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Good Girl

**Heart-Wound**

Aiko sat there shivering as Grimmjow stood over her. "Stand up," He told her.

Aiko obeyed. Grimmjow picked up a key from the bed and unlocked the chains and shackles around Aiko's wrists and ankles. Aiko gentle rubbed her chaffed wrists.

Aiko looked up at Grimmjow to see him scowling at her. "What are you going to do to me?" Aiko wondered cautiously.

"On the bed," Grimmjow gestured to the bed with his head. He narrowed his eyes when Aiko didn't move. "Now," He snarled. Aiko obeyed. "On your hands and knees," Grimmjow told her as he grabbed a rope. Aiko whimpered but she did what he said. Aiko began crying when Grimmjow tied her hands together. He tied the other end to the bed.

Aiko whimpered when Grimmjow pulled off her pants and underwear in one swift motion. "Grimmjow-sama, please..." She yelped and jumped when Grimmjow smacked her ass hard.

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll shut up your damn whining right now. Do you understand me?" Grimmjow snarled against Aiko's ear. Aiko nodded. Grimmjow drew back. He spread her legs as far apart as they would go. Aiko shivered when she felt his rough cat-like tongue lick her pussy over and over again. She couldn't help the thick moan that escaped her lips. She heard him chuckle, "You like that, do ya?"

"Yes," Aiko answered. "Grimmjow-sama..." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"What?" He glared at her.

"I'll do whatever you want, just please...Just please untie me," Aiko begged.

Grimmjow stared at her quietly. "You promise you'll be good?" He asked her.

"I promise," Aiko answered.

"Fine," Grimmjow cut the rope around her wrists. Aiko's upper body fell against the bed. "Now hold still," Grimmjow told her, "Anymore whining out of you and I swear you'll regret it."

Aiko gripped the sheets as Grimmjow continued licking her pussy. She flinched slightly when he bit down on her clit and tugged on it. He kept licking her until her body trembled with an orgasm. She looked at him panting when he chuckled. "Took you long enough," He licked her cum off his lips, "You taste pretty good, for a human."

Aiko slowly rolled over onto her back. She was scared that any sudden moves would set him off. She had no idea why, but she reached her arms out to him. She was surprised when Grimmjow came to her, laid flat against her, and kissed her deeply. Aiko wrapped her arms and legs around him as she kissed him back. She stroked his thick and soft hair.

"Do what you're told and we won't have any problems," Grimmjow told her. She nodded in understanding.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Stand By You

**Heart-Wound**

Aiko was given permission to roam Las Noches as she pleased while Grimmjow was busy. A month has passed since she became his slave. Yet that first day was the only time Grimmjow did anything sexual to her. He mainly kept her around him to have someone to talk to.

Aiko was less weary of him than before but she still got nervous when he was angry, whether it was at her or someone else.

Aiko walked into a large corridor and saw a black piano was the only thing in the corridor other than her. She went over to it and ran her fingers over the keys. Suddenly music notes ran through her mind along with a song that sounded so familiar.

She sat down on the bench and started playing the tune in her head.

Aiko sensed that someone was watching her. She looked up to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway staring at her.

Aiko shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She bowed her head in shame as if she did something wrong. She flinched when a warm calloused hand caught hers as it fell towards her lap. Aiko looked up surprised and saw Grimmjow standing over her.

"It's ok," He told her surprisingly gentle. "Keep playing," He placed her hand back on the keyboard.

Aiko obeyed as Grimmjow sat down beside her on the bench. She shocked the both of them when she started singing with a smooth angelic voice.

"The hurt in your eyes will never disguise

The spark that lived there before

And I know that you're so much more

Than you're showin'

The clouds in your hair will bring you to tears

But I will catch every drop

Even if it don't ever stop

'Cause you're worth it, you're worth it

When you fight for every breath

And the waves are overhead

Let me lay your mind to rest

I will stand by you

When all of your dreams are shattered

And your world is left in tatters

When you're lost we're lost together

I'll stand by, I will stand by you

If black is your brightest color

If hurt is your only lover

When you fight, we fight together

I'll stand by, I will stand by you

I will stand by you [3x]

The war in your head will shoot you down dead

So don't even try to win

Is it worth it all in the end?

I don't think so

Try to embrace the lines on your face

The story of who you are

'Cause I love what I've read so far

I mean it, I mean it

When you fight for every breath

And the waves are overhead

Let me lay your mind to rest

I will stand by you

When all of your dreams are shattered

And your world is left in tatters

When you're lost we're lost together

I'll stand by, I will stand by you

If black is your brightest color

If hurt is your only lover

When you fight, we fight together

I'll stand by, I will stand by you

I will stand by you [3x]

When you fight for every breath

And the waves are overhead

Let me lay your mind to rest

I will stand by you

When all of your dreams are shattered (yeah)

And your world is left in tatters

When you're lost we're lost together

I'll stand by, I will stand by you (I will stand by you)

If black is your brightest color

If hurt is your only lover (only lover)

When you fight, we fight together

I'll stand by, I will stand by you (I will stand by you)

I will stand by you [7x]..."

"Where did that come from?" Grimmjow asked her when she finished.

"I don't know," Aiko answered, "I saw the piano and it just popped in my head. It's so familiar, as if I heard it somewhere before. I don't remember ever being able to play the piano, but when I started playing it's like something deep down took over." She sighed, "It's like I have this whole other life that I've forgotten; I can't remember any of it. The song and the music notes are like memories resurfacing...Just like the name that keeps replaying in my head."

"What name is that?" Grimmjow was curious.

Aiko finally looked at him. Her eyes were sad and tears were threatening to spill, "...Yukina..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **"Stand By You" by Marlisa**


	4. A Reason to Love

**Heart-Wound**

"So you think Yukina is your real name?" Grimmjow wondered as they walked into his room.

"I don't know what else it could be," Aiko said as she sat down on her side of the bed.

Grimmjow just watched her sit there. When they first met he was angry about something that had nothing to do with her. As a result he used her as an outlet. Afterwards he felt so guilty that he never touched her again.

Instead he began talking to her. Once he started doing that he started to see a dwindling spark in Aiko...He began to...He began to care about her. He sighed and sat down on the bed. "Aiko," He said which made her look at him in shock. He reached his hand out to her. She looked at his hand then at him nervously. "It's ok," He told her, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Aiko took his hand and let him gently lead her over to him so she was straddling his lap. He looked up into her solid brown eyes to see her crying. He pulled her into a hug. Aiko hugged him tightly as she could. "Grimmjow-sama..." She shuddered against him.

"C'mon, talk to me," He whispered into her ear.

Aiko pulled back and looked at him with the saddest eyes Grimmjow had ever seen. "I wish I could be an Arrancar too," She told him.

"Why would you wish something so stupid like that?" Grimmjow arched a brow at her.

More tears began to flow down her cheeks. "So you would have a reason to love me," She looked Grimmjow in the eye. A hot blush of embarrassment covered her face when he just looked at her shocked. Aiko bowed her head.

Grimmjow made her look at him. "First," He said softly, "I don't want to see you cry anymore," He gently wiped away her tears, "You understand me?"

Aiko nodded with a sniffle, "Yes sir."

"Secondly, don't wish something like that," He told her, "You don't want to be a monster." Aiko looked at him. "Thirdly," He tenderly caressed her cheek and smirked at her, "I rather see you smile." Aiko smiled softly at him. Grimmjow smirked approvingly at her, "That's my girl." She giggled lightly as he kissed her forehead. He gently laid down with her and held her to him, "Go to sleep."

Aiko wrapped her arms around him as she leaned into his chest, "Please, stay with me."

"I will," Grimmjow petted her hair. "Lastly," He said. Aiko looked at him. "You don't have to be afraid of me," He told her as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Aiko kissed him back then slowly fell asleep.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Truthfully

_**Heart Wound**_

Aiko walked through a hall trying to find Grimmjow.

"Well look at we got here, Menoly," Loly smirked as the two Arrancars walked up.

"Yeah," Menoly grinned, "Now what's a little trampy slave like you roaming around?"

They began circling Aiko like sharks. Aiko kept calm it wasn't them she was afraid of. She was scared she would run into one of the Espadas.

"I was looking for Grimmjow-sama," Aiko answered them.

"You know, I can't believe you," Loly said.

"What do you mean?" Aiko looked at her.

"I can't believe that a slave like you actually thinks you are worth something," Loly said. She stood behind Aiko and whispered in her ear, "Well, guess what, tramp. You're not worth anything and you never will. You're a _slave_. That's all you'll ever be. You think Grimmjow cares about you? You mean _nothing_ to him. Once he's bored with you he'll get rid of you. It's only a matter of time."

"Stop it," Aiko said weakly.

"Aww, you're upsetting the poor thing, Loly," Menoly said mockingly.

"I'm just telling it like it is," Loly shrugged with a grin. "He'll rip your heart out," Loly told Aiko. She whispered in Aiko's ear again making her shudder, "Just like that last one. Grimmjow said so himself."

Aiko pushed past them and ran off. She ran into Grimmjow's room and slammed the door. She sat in the corner and cried. A hour passed before Grimmjow walked in.

"What are you doing on the floor, Aiko?" He asked her. He heard her sob when she didn't answer, "Why are you crying?"

"Don't you act like you care," Aiko told him as she stood up.

"What?" Grimmjow arched a brow at her.

"Loly told me everything," Aiko stated.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm not worth anything and I never will. You don't care about me and you never will. I mean _nothing_ to you. Once you get bored with me you'll get rid of me. Loly told me what you said!" Aiko told him. Grimmjow just looked at her. "You said you'd rip my heart out just like you did to your last slave!"

"I can't believe you," Grimmjow said.

"What?"

"I can't believe that you're stupid enough to believe anything Loly says," Grimmjow frowned at Aiko.

"I'm not stupid!" Aiko protested. She backed up against the wall as Grimmjow came over to her.

"Oh really? Then where do you think you get off talking to your master like you just did?" Grimmjow snarled at her.

"You see?" Aiko said, "There it is right there. I'm a slave and you're my master. That's all it'll ever be to you." Grimmjow looked at her. ""I rather see you smile'. Remember saying that? It was all just a lie. You're just empty inside! You're a liar! You never cared about anyone but yourself!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Grimmjow seethed darkly.

"I'm not your toy anymore!" Aiko glared.

"Then what do you _think_ you are?" Grimmjow answered. Suddenly that defiant spark in Aiko's eyes faded and Aiko bowed her head submissively without a word. "That's what I thought," Grimmjow said. He turned and began walking away.

He stopped when a delicate hand grabbed his. He turned to see Aiko looking at him with tears in her eyes. She got closer and pressed his hand against her cheek and held it there as she began to cry. She leaned her face into his hand as she cried harder. She closed her eyes and held his hand and both of hers.

Grimmjow just looked at her. He was surprised how she held his hand in hers so gently. She was shaking but was able to do something so bold. Her hot tears continued fall from her eye and onto his skin. Her eyes were clamped shut and her bottom lip was quivering.

Aiko placed a gentle kiss against the palm of his hand as she intertwined her fingers with his. She looked at him with sad eyes.

Grimmjow felt something in him shatter when she said timidly yet truthfully, "I love you."

Aiko slightly whimpered in fear when Grimmjow got closer to her and towered over her. "What did I tell you about crying?" He asked lowly.

"I'm sorry," Aiko sniffled. She tried to stop her tears but more tears kept coming. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow-sama," She sobbed, "I'm trying to stop, but I...I can't..."

Grimmjow cupped her cheek with the hand that was already there and gently wiped away her tears. He cupped her other cheek with his free hand and brushed away more of her tears.

"Please don't punish me," Aiko begged looking him in the eye, "I won't talk to you like that again. Please."

"Shhh," Grimmjow found himself whispering to her soothingly as he pressed his forehead against her, "Shhh." He felt her gently hugged his wrists with her shaky but kind hands. "Do you remember what I told you?" Grimmjow asked her. Aiko didn't answer. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"But Loly said..."

"Loly was _lying_. All she ever does is lie." Grimmjow told her. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He asked her.

"No."

"Then why don't you believe me when I tell you that I won't hurt you?"

"I don't know," Aiko said when she calmed down, "I guess I am stupid."

"No. You're not stupid," Grimmjow told her.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Imperfection

_**Heart Wound**_

Grimmjow let go of her but continued to tower over her silently.

Aiko sniffled and looked at him. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry I didn't trust you," She said.

"You're forgiven," Grimmjow told her. Aiko smiled softly at him. "C'mere," Grimmjow pulled her into a tight hug and held her for a few minutes then he took her hand and led her to the bed. Aiko crawled under the covers as Grimmjow sat down on his side.

He noticed a deep imperfection on Aiko's forehead when she brushed her hair back away from her face.

Aiko noticed the puzzled look on the Pantera's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Grimmjow didn't answer but brushed her hair back again and looked at her forehead. There was deep scarred over gash on the right side of her forehead; running from her hairline to her eyebrow.

"You have a scar here," Grimmjow finally spoke as he ran his finger tips over the span of the flaw.

"Really? I didn't know it was there," Aiko stated.

"I think that's because you don't remember hitting your head. Do you?" Grimmjow looked at her.

Aiko shook her head, "No. I don't."

"That's probably how you lost your memory," Grimmjow said as he laid down next to her.

Aiko sighed, "I guess so."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
